bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwayne Plummer
Dwayne Plummer is a forward, who joined Rovers from Chesham United in September 2000, going on to make 35 League appearances and scoring just once before leaving the club in September 2002. He also played four times in the FA Cup, twice in the League Cup and three times in the Football League Trophy, all without scoring. He proved to be something of a controversial character, not least at the end of his time with The Pirates, when he was fired in September 2002 for gross misconduct following an incident at a gym. He initially contested his dismissal, but the two sides finally agreed upon a termination of his contract in December that year. He also fell foul of a FIFA ruling on his brief international career, which saw him play one game for the Cayman Islands against American club side D.C. United, a game that finished at 5–0 to the Americans. The Cayman Islands FA had believed that their status as a British overseas territory meant that any UK passport holder would be eligible to play for them, and they invited a number of British players over, including Plummer and former Gas man Barry Hayles, for a pair of World Cup qualifiers against Cuba. After their one warm-up game however FIFA stepped in and ruled that Plummer and the others were not eligible to play for the Caribbean nation. Career Dwayne started out as a trainee with Bristol City, and after turning pro with the Ashton Gate club went on to play fourteen League games for them, thirteen of which were as a substitute, without scoring. He was loaned out to Stevenage Borough in November 1998 in a deal that was made permanent shortly afterwards, and he also had a brief spell with Chesham United before returning to Bristol and League football with Rovers in 2000. After his sacking by Rovers, Plummer found it difficult to find a club willing to take a chance on him, and eventually joined Harlow Town in January 2003. He went through a succession of non-League clubs over the next two-and-a-half years, firstly moving to Gravesend & Northfleet after just one game for Harlow, and then to Aylesbury United, Bath City, Crawley Town, Hendon, Thurrock, Kingstonian and Staines Town, all before the summer of 2005. In 2005 he joined AFC Wimbledon, where he remained for a year and made 24 appearances, scoring three times. He went on to spend a year at each of Braintree Town and Boreham Wood and had a brief spell with Carshalton Athletic in 2008, before joining Jamaican side Reno in the same year. He then joined another Jamaican club, Arnett Gardens, in 2009 and later returned to England to play for Maldon & Tiptree at the end of the 2009–10 season. Record against Rovers Dwayne has never played a competitive game against Rovers at first team level. Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:12 May Category:Players born in 1978 Category:Players who joined in 2000 Category:Bristol City Category:Stevenage Borough Category:Chesham United Category:Harlow Town Category:Ebbsfleet United Category:Aylesbury United Category:Bath City Category:Crawley Town Category:Hendon Category:Thurrock Category:Kingstonian Category:Staines Town Category:AFC Wimbledon Category:Braintree Town Category:Boreham Wood Category:Carshalton Athletic Category:Reno Category:Arnett Gardens Category:Maldon & Tiptree